Prometheus Expedition 2
by Matson2012
Summary: Events following the film. Follows David and Shaw's adventures.
1. Chapter 1

Prometheus: Expedition 2.0

Note: This is a work in progress. Reviews are welcome. Let me know if you're interested in many more chapters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

After leaving LV-223 David, still decapitated, was sat in the piloting seat of the captured ship. Shaw had placed his head in his lap. She now lay inside a flight stasis chamber on their new ship. David had advised it would be safe for her seeing as their DNA were complete matches and should preserve her organics. It would rapidly heal her wounds suffered from the surgical removal of the Trilobite. The stasis chamber acted as a much more sophisticated automated surgery table like that of the Prometheus. It used advanced nanotech that could mimic cells, repair others then biodegrade if programmed depending on the detected scenario. Shaw wanted nothing more than to explore the rest of the ship once properly healed and rested.

David tried to connect his AI wirelessly to the ship but picked up nothing. Clearly some form of encryption on whatever type of frequency controlled network the Engineers used. For now he could only manually interact with the ships controls. Before they had taken off from the surface of the moon, David's system had located multiple coordinates of possible home worlds the Engineers controlled. He wasn't sure which, if any, of the locations were owned by them or if they were further targets for destruction. He did not agree with Shaw's decision to find out why Earth had been chosen for cleansing. It was irrelevant to him although his curiousness sparked after hearing her remark about the distinction of him being an inferior creation of humans. Maybe that's the Engineers' view of humans? Maybe that's why the Engineer had seemed amazed of his understanding of their language until the realization that he was an android. A weak attempt of humans creating their own life. He associated himself more with the Engineers knowing his self to be superior to humans in most ways even with his limited understanding of emotions.

He tried to understand how her mind worked, why she believed things to be true when they were not, by watching her dreams. David manipulated Shaw as with all of the accompanying crew and even the Engineer. David subtly planted a seed in Shaw's mind about those that wish death upon their parents. Therefore she knew that David wanted Weyland dead which is why he told the Engineer the true selfish nature of the expedition to give life to Weyland. He knew he would be killed and with that a newfound freedom from the evil orders of his oppressor. David wanted to take control of the mission the entire time, his own indirect creation and destruction. He had his own plans to unite humanity with their creators seeing as humans were ill suited for such a task. Although Shaw presented a promising alternative to the rest of the crew, someone he could work with as she shared a similar motivation for peace rather than selfish, egotistical and violent gain.

They had discussed an appropriate candidate to travel to first. David offered the path of minimal risk and highest probability of success which was to select a route to the closest marked destination. With the calculated distance and estimated time of arrival displayed on the virtual map in the language unidentifiable to Shaw, he explained to her that it would take half an Earth year of travel considering the Engineer's ship technology. In the Prometheus it would take significantly longer at seventeen times the speed of light.

David walked over to the stasis chamber holding his head up at chest height with his left hand. He stared at her face through the foggy material wondering what her dreams were like now. He opened the chamber and woke her.

"Doctor, you wanted to have a look around." He said smiling. His voice still damaged and neck dripping what little hydraulic fluid was left inside.

Shaw opened her eyes and gasped for air suddenly remembering her current situation. "How long have I been out?" She asked worry in her voice, a cold sweat covering her body. Awkward tubes injected into her back, arms and chest.

"Two hours fifteen minutes twenty seven seconds." He replied extending his right hand to help her out of the chamber, pulling tubes as gently as possible from her skin leaving pink marks. "Don't suppose this could reattach my head?"

Shaw disregarded his joke. She had no idea whether they would be able to properly fix him. "How do we repair you?" She asked sitting on the side of the chamber head down shivering slightly.

"Major damage such as I have sustained needs to be addressed by a Weyland Cybernetic facility. Seeing as we are fascinatingly far from said facility and possess zero high-turbidity hydraulic fluid to replenish bi-monthly, I will have to remain in the current condition until we find something that may prove a viable alternative." David replied.

"I think our priority is to explore the rest of the ship. There has to be some sort of maintenance room." She stated arms crossed before getting back into her suite.

"A respectable decision Mum." He said smiling and lowered his head slightly.

Shaw moved past him and headed towards the door that exited the main ships control room. She felt incredibly healthy and well rested from the stasis chamber albeit cold. She felt her lower abdomen where the incision had been made and there was little to no pain. She unzipped her suite to see that it was fully healed over. Alien nanotech was coursing through her body which made her feel a little uneasy. She did a few stretches before leaving the room.

"I'll lead the way if that's okay." David said holding his head out in front with both hands.

"Be my guest." She stepped aside and let him awkwardly proceed out into the dark damp corridor.

"Since this ship looks identical to the first one we explored, I think it's safe to assume that this also carries similar urns in the cargo bay." Shaw said following slowly behind him.

"A logical assumption Doctor, I advise we do not tamper with that room." He replied.

"Is there any other type of fluid that you can use to move your joints efficiently? What happens if you run out?" She asked.

"Indeed. Most oils mixed with water should do the trick for now. If I run out then moving and speaking will prove difficult. It will also affect the cooling system of my main computer cores and I may go into sleep mode quite often."

"Okay good to know. I also need to find some sort of sustenance. I can only imagine what the Engineers use for nutrition." Shaw said.

"There will be something do not worry. You can also use the stasis chamber for supply of nutrients and liquids. If we find no other hydraulic fluids I could use the water that runs through the stasis chamber as well. That should be the last resort as you need it the most." He said and stopped at a door to his left.

It was considerably larger than most of the other doors they had seen. David inspected the glyphs and methodically put in the code each lighting up an orange colour then dissipating. Something clicked behind it and began to rise until it stopped twelve feet above. An interesting smell escaped. They cautiously entered the room. It was a long wide rectangular shape with Engineer space suites lined up along the left wall about fifty of them. On the right were massive weapons secured by latches. They ranged from long rifles to beefy chunks of black metallic material.

"A warship after all." David said and walked over to the wall of weapons to a panel with more glyphs.

He put in the code and the latches holding the guns retracted into the wall and began to be suspended by a green energy beam. Curiosity took the better of him and he turned to Shaw.

"Could you hold my head please Mum." He walked over handing her his head. "Point me towards the direction I move my body."

He moved back to the wall observing his movements from where Shaw held him. He reached to grab hold of a long weapon with both hands. When he made contact the green beam disappeared for a split second and the weapon fell a few inches before David managed to catch it. He struggled to balance from the significant weight.

"I don't think we should be experimenting with these." Shaw said and took a step back. "We don't know what they're capable of."

"You said you wanted answers." He replied. "I would like to be able to defend myself so another part of my body isn't torn off. Wouldn't you agree Doctor?" His head leaking fluid onto her boots.

"What are you going to do? Fire it inside the ship that we happen to be residing in? What if it blows a hole through the hull and get," she was cut off when David fired the weapon at one of the nearby Engineer suites.

A loud blast went off and a yellow beam burned a hole straight through the suite and into the wall where it ricocheted back towards nearly hitting him. It dissipated when it smashed into the wall behind him. He had lost control of the weapon after pressing the trigger from the recoil and it fell to the ground. Shaw had jumped back dropping his head.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligent!" She yelled while picking up his head.

"How was I supposed to know the exact capability of the technology without having a go? Besides, we're quite alright. Would you like to try any of the other weapons?" He smiled.

"If there's something smaller then what you carelessly fired. Sure." She replied.

David left the weapon on the ground where it remained smoking from the barrel and slowly walked along the wall looking for something that fit Shaw's description since he knew her exact fitness level and muscle strength. He found a possible candidate and reached for it. Once in his grasp he weighed it to be fifteen pounds. It looked to be a one handed weapon by an Engineer's standards but for Shaw she would need both. It had a green crystal inside a clear circle with green energy swirling around embedded above the trigger and massive hand grip. The barrel extended the length of her arm.

David traded her the weapon for his head. She easily took hold of it amazed at her newfound strength from the Engineer nanotech inside her. "I advise leaning into the recoil Mum."

"Unlike you, I won't destroy something as valuable as a space suite that we could make use of at a later time." Shaw said and took aim down the far end of the room at the blank wall holding it like a rifle.

She pulled the trigger. It made a charging sound for a second before firing off a deafening green coloured concussion blast down the room throwing everything to the ground including David. Shaw was pushed back slightly.

"This seems more like a crowd control tool then a lethal weapon." Shaw said as she helped David to his feet.

"I believe there is another setting. I see a glyph above the hand grip. Slide your finger along." He said and walked behind her.

She did as asked and this time pressed the trigger releasing a constant stream of electrical energy about thirty feet in front. It occasionally arced horizontally to a few of the Engineer suites. She released the trigger after fifteen seconds.

"I like it."


	2. Chapter 2

Prometheus Expedition 2.0: Chapter 2

After they explored the equipment room they decided to adventure out into other parts of the ship to get an idea of their new home. It was highly probable that the ship did not have any other life forms on board besides the alien bio weapons residing in the urns, although they had not spent the time to search every inch of the vessel before engaging the auto pilot to their first destination.

With their new found weapons Shaw felt a little at ease in case they had to defend themselves from the unknown. Even with the Engineer nanotech in her system she still felt psychologically distressed from the events on LV-223. It would take a while for her to recover completely.

"David." Shaw said.

"Yes?" he replied as they continued down the long corridors.

"Talk to me. My nerves are still shocked and I don't like this quiet." She nervously held her weapon out in front.

"Of course mum. I've been trying to decrypt the ships network wirelessly. I want to be aware of all the systems simultaneously. It would also be a treasure trove of information regarding the Engineers, so far, no luck." David explained a few feet ahead of her.

"Keep on it." She said.

They searched the ship for hours until they found a maintenance room. Inside they scavenged around for any tools and materials they could use to put David's head where it belonged. All they managed to find was some sort of sealant past that fused surfaces together like a soldering gun, which held his head in place but with only forward optics. It also didn't repair any of the interior fluid tubing. It was just a temporary fix.

Shortly after, they came across a medical bay. The room was large and had numerous stasis chambers. It also included two large dark metallic machines in the center. There were openings at the front where white containers emerged along a conveyer belt like table. Shaw walked over to the jars which had some sort of clear fluid in them about 2 liters each.

"What is this?" She asked, peering into the side of a jar unsure of how to open it.

"I'm assuming some kind of nutrition supplement, possibly the same mixture that's in the stasis chambers." David said as he picked one up to examine its opening mechanism. There didn't seem to be one.

"There's a lot of it which should be a good thing. Hopefully it lasts as long as I need it." She said knowing that there was very little chance their search for answers would last far beyond arriving at their first destination.

"I believe you insert it into the back of the stasis chamber and used as a cartridge." He walked over to a chamber and found the installation devise.

"I wonder if the miracle fluid could be taken orally." Shaw said. "In case of emergencies and a chamber isn't around."

"A possibility. I doubt you would be able to stomach it though." He joked.

"We should make inventory."

"I already have been. With current supplies we should survive for five years fifty seven days and two hours roughly." He paused. "Shall we return to the piloting control room mum?" Before she could answer he was already off.

"Wait!" She hurried after him. "Why are we going back?"

"Its best that you rest for the duration of travel as you had on the Prometheus. We wouldn't want to waste any more calories than need be now do we?" He stated condescendingly.

"But we need to decide on a plan for when we get there. Together! Stop treating me as some ignorant, irrelevant human along for the ride. We need each other on this mission like it or not." She said angrily trying to keep up.

"What makes you think I couldn't devise a competent plan while you slept?" He questioned.

"I think you're very capable but I want in on it before we commit! We're on the same team."

"My apologies, we'll discuss a plan of action then, while in the control room. Yes?" He stopped and waited for permission with an air of mockery.

Shaw ignored him and walked passed headed towards the control room. David smiled and followed closely behind.

David sat back in the control chair and continued to study the mapping technology. He didn't engage the Engineer helmet so as to communicate. His decryption programs were constantly running, still no success. Shaw sat down next to the massive cannon like structure her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the blue holographic planets and stars circulating around the room. She wanted to visit all of them.

"What is our destination specifically David? Is it a planet, a moon?" She asked.

"Neither, it seems. I believe it is a space station of sorts, possible mining colony." He replied.

"I'm not sure what we should do once we arrive. What do you think?

"Well, approach with caution, data acquisition and resupply. It is difficult to know for sure with so many potential unknown variables. We'll just have to wait and see." He stated.

"Let's say there are live Engineers present. Should we meet with them for discussion? Maybe some of them aren't as hostile as the one we met." She wondered.

"As previous events have shown, it would be safer not to directly. From a distance via frequencies may prove successful."

"Our decisions will be better made with more information that you can extract from the ship once you gain access. Let's continue this once that happens." Shaw said and stood up to walk back to the stasis chamber. "I need to rest my mind for a bit."

"A good idea Doctor."

Shaw laid down in the chamber and tried to get as comfortable as possible. She already missed her bed back on the Prometheus. It seemed the Engineers didn't care for those. Her mind was continuously racing, going over many different scenarios. It felt like she was about to have a panic attack and the enclosed space of the chamber wasn't helping.

"I can't shut my mind off David." She said and sat up with her head in her hands rubbing her eyes.

"Don't stress mum, we're perfectly fine." He assured her.

"I just want-" she was cut off at a deafening sound.

It was long deep and drawn out but repeated itself every five seconds. Shaw's heart started pounding out of her chest and a cold sweat immediately washed over her skin.

"Must be an alarm." David said. "I don't think I triggered it."

The blue holographic quickly changed to a white map of their ship and a red flashing symbol appeared next to a section on the lowest level.

"It's showing something is wrong with the air ventilation section of the ship." David explained.

"Looks like we have to check it out. Ignoring it wouldn't be ideal." Shaw said and grabbed her weapon and helmet.

"Right behind you Doctor."


	3. Chapter 3

Prometheus Expedition 2.0

Chapter 3

David and Shaw made their way down to the air ventilation and purification section of the ship. They used the main elevator system which David figured out how to use via the glyphs along its interior wall panel. Shaw had decided to put her helmet on since there may have been damage to the oxygen supply and didn't want to take any chances although her suit only had around an hour worth of oxygen reserves left.

"Whatever damage the lower deck has sustained, I hope we are able to repair it. It's alien tech after all." Shaw said while standing close to David.

"I'm sure we could think of something with our combined IQ's, yes?" David replied.

The elevator came to a stop and as soon as the door opened upwards, a loud hissing sound filled the already overwhelming alarm. They were at the center of the horseshoe shaped ship now and needed to take a left down the curved corridors.

"There's a significant temperature differentiation coming from the corridor with the damage Doctor." David said walking ahead.

"Is it safe for me to proceed?" Asked Shaw and stopped where she was.

"Yes. I'll let you know if and when it's unsafe for organics."

"Thank you." She continued forward.

Not long after, they approached the long end of the corridor just after the curve. Icy patches lined the floor for about ten feet until it disappeared into complete darkness. There were sparks occasionally erupting from above.

"You can stay here if you want mum. I can see using night vision and thermal imaging. I'll identify the problem and report back."

"No it's okay, let's go." She didn't want to be left alone.

They made it through to the far end of the corridor without issue. Shaw had begun shivering uncontrollably. They stopped at a square platform that over looked a large circular room which extended above and below them. It was very dark except for small white emergency lights that lined the bottom and top in a circle. The only way down was via a small lift to their right.

Before they got onto the lift David looked over the edge of the small platform wall and saw that there was a small spot on the floor which was destroyed. On his thermal imaging a large deep blue jet of air coolant was spraying and covering the surrounding floor in a thin layer of ice. He spotted a series of vents lining the bottom wall. One of which was also destroyed.

"I'll go down. It's far too cold for you. Your skin will freeze in a matter of seconds. My on board systems will last for a few minutes. I cannot identify the exact problem from here as there is a jet of super cooled air covering a hole in the floor."

"Okay. Please hurry." The condensation on her helmet started to freeze around the edges.

David initiated the lift and slowly made his way down. Shaw nervously watched from above. Once at the bottom he walked carefully to the jet of air. He took out a container of the sealant past they had found earlier and he let it drip through the blue cloud. It managed to melt and bind together parts of the metals down below which blocked parts of the tubes which were leaking the coolant. Some still leaked although at a ninety one point seven percent reduction. The ships booming alarm stopped.

He inspected the irregular shaped damaged surrounding the hole and found it had been indented slightly from a heavy object. Along the edges he also found a runny substance which was slowly eating away at the surrounding material.

"What does it look like?" Shaw said through her helmet radio tuned to David's frequency, her voice shaky.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't look like mechanical failure. Some type of organic material that is highly acidic has burned through the flooring."

"Can you fix anything?"

"I've only managed some temporary repairs but it will still leak coolant. We should go and study how the ships power source functions as I'm unaware whether or not the coolant can be replenished." He stated.

"Priority number one I guess, after we figure out how to turn off this damned alarm." Shaw said.

"I've yet to inspect a damaged vent to my left." He got up and advanced towards the vent.

With his night vision he peered into the vent that was five feet by five feet and saw nothing except flashes of bright white from sparks. He switched to thermal and found a yellow object not too far from the entrance. He noticed the same acidic substance all over the vent.

"Seems I've found an organic body in the vent, mum. It isn't moving and I believe it is injured." He said.

"What do you mean? Is it human?"

"Negative. I would get a sample of it but I'm afraid we don't have a strong enough container to hold its blood as it is the reason there's a hole in the floor. It destroys whatever it comes into contact with. I need a closer look." He began to crawl into the vent careful not to touch the blood.

"David, do not go in. Leave it there until the temperature stabilizes and I can come down to help with the examination." Shaw said worriedly.

"If we wait any longer there may not be anything left to examine. I need to store images and evidence of it before destroying its biology with our weapons so it does not burn a hole straight through the ship."

"David-"

"Wait. Its moving."


	4. Chapter 4

Prometheus Expedition 2

Chapter 4

David continued into the vent despite Dr. Shaw's protests. His self-perseverance was overridden by curiosity and data acquisition protocols. Shaw saw him disappear into the vent and her radio started to be disrupted with static.

"David, stop. I command you to get out of the vent now!" She yelled into the mic starting to panic.

"I'm fi…doctor…just re…I'll…"

"Get back here!"

She waited for a response. She bounced on her feet to try to stay warm. Twenty seconds passed all she heard was the mic static and the alarm still sounding off. Then a loud blast came from the vent followed by two more shortly after. Another went off and her mic received a louder continuous stream of white noise.

"What happened? David! Can you hear me?"

"Shaw…advise retur…to the main control…quickly."

She saw the dark object dash out of the vent towards the lift below. Her stomach sank and she turned to run down the corridor from which they came. Behind her loud screeches echoed down the ice cold corridor. She didn't know how to operate the main elevator they came down in. She was running towards a dead end.

"I don't know how to interact with the elevator David! I can't make it back to the control room without you!" She checked over her shoulder but couldn't see anything approaching.

"Defend…I'll be…soon mum." David's fading mic sounded.

Shaw made it to the elevator and let out a scream as she tripped and fell forwards. She sat up and scurried backwards until she had her back against the elevator's wall. Her feet and hands were numb yet she managed to point her weapon ahead at the entrance while frozen in place sitting on the floor. Shaw pulled her knees close to her chest and struggled to hold the weapon up.

Shaw whispered into her mic between deep breaths, "David, can you hear me? What's happening down there?"

"I can hear you better now Doctor. The creature ran towards one of the other vents and disappeared. Seems it wasn't able to climb the walls or use the lift. It displays a low level of intelligence. I'm on my way up the lift now." David replied.

"I heard your weapon go off multiple times. Did you shoot it?"

"I tried to scare it off. I purposely missed each shot and then it knocked me aside and escaped to the other side of the vent system. Neither party received any injuries. I think it had fallen down to the floor and damaged one of its arms."

"Just get back here ASAP. We need to discuss what to do from here. I'm not going looking for it any time soon." She said still covering the door. "I'm keeping my helmet on in case that life form has contaminated the environment. I'm very low on oxygen though."

"Look at your wrist scanner. For me it shows that it is perfectly safe for humans."

"I'm not about to trust this tech. We do not even know what type of biology or chemistry we're dealing with here. It could have some nanotech that we can't pick up."

"Of course Doctor, I'm almost at your location. Coast is clear."

Shaw released the tension in her body slightly but didn't let her guard down. She didn't feel safe anywhere now. She probably wouldn't for a long while. David made it to the elevator and saw Shaw still sat on the floor.

"Are you hurt Mum?" He extended a hand.

"No, just shaken up. We need to decontaminate you David. Not sure how we're going to do that." She accepted the help and rose to her feet.

"If you are so worried about contaminates shouldn't we both be cleaned as you were in a similar setting?" A rhetorical question.

"You're right. If we don't find a way to do so in the next forty minutes it won't matter anyways." She said looking at her oxygen reserves on the wrist scanner.

"Then let us get to it. We should stay away from the ventilation openings around the ship as that creature may be able to traverse its entirety."

"If it's still bleeding it may destroy more valuable components. Need to sort that after we search."

"Understood."

They regrouped at the main control room which they set up as a headquarters bringing supplies from the maintenance room and medical bay which included more sealant past and jars of stasis liquid. They had searched for a half hour before giving up as David had a theory that the ship self-decontaminated the atmosphere they were breathing, similar to the terraforming technology that was being used on LV-223. No sighting of the creature was made.

Shaw paced around the control center object that rises from below. David sat in the seat. His body encapsulated and continued to break into the ships systems hoping to make contact with other distant Engineer ships, outposts and maybe even Earth. They hadn't communicated with each other for what seemed like hours. David could only hear Shaw via his onboard mic receiver from her suite due to the Engineers strange head piece.

Shaw put her helmet on and talked through the mic, "Any updates or progress?"

"Negative."

"Copy." An awkward pause later, "Care to elaborate?"

"Negative."

"I'll just talk to myself then."

"I love you too Doctor."

She took the helmet off and dropped it to the floor. She was stuck on a foreign ship with a sarcastic android which refused to share information and an alien life form roaming freely. Things couldn't get any worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Prometheus: Expedition 2.0

Chapter 5

Shaw was sitting on the floor her back against one of the stasis chambers. Her legs outstretched and her weapon laid across her lap. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for hours while David continued to learn the ships encryption. Her eyes were half open and she felt very heavy. All of her extremities felt tingly and lifeless. She lost consciousness for a second and her head fell downward. A flash of bright light and she screamed jolting herself back to wakefulness. The gun was sent flying a few feet from her. Heavy breathing took over.

The control room had no ventilation access so they would be safe from the creature as long as the only door remained shut. She listened to the sounds of the ship. Only the occasional drip from the condensation along the walls and David's shuffling inside the Engineer's suite. Shaw reluctantly got to her feet and walked over towards the door. Putting her ear up close to the cold surface, she listened for any sign of the creature moving about. Nothing.

Shaw lost interest and went to pick up her helmet to see if David had made any progress.

"David, have you found out anything new about the ship?"

"I've connected to most of the ships systems wirelessly except the comms. Seems that my system has been locked out after so many failed attempts. Not sure if I can gain access anymore."

"So you're able to interact with everything except communications? Its a start I guess."

"Correct. Although we're still able to receive signals. They may show up on the holographic display here. I'll keep monitoring."

"Are there any security systems that you can use to find where the creature may have gone?" Shaw asked as she picked up her weapon.

"Yes. I've been watching the corridors and rooms with their camera feed technology and haven't detected the creature yet. It must still be nursing its wounds in the ventilation network."

"I don't get it. We haven't disturbed the room with the urn bio weapons. The door has not been opened so where has this life form come from?" Shaw questioned.

"It is possible that it boarded while back on LV-223 before departure."

"How? You said it yourself, they display a low level of intelligence. If that is the case, it cannot interact with the docking systems to open the doors."

"Maybe it was aided?" David replied.

"What are you insinuating? That there's someone else on this ship? Willing to let a hostile life form on board?"

"There are too many variables mum. I advise breathing deeply and sitting back down. I detect elevated stress levels in your voice."

"No. We need answers!"

"In time. Please, rest."

Shaw took off her helmet and started pacing manically as before. She didn't want to be trapped in this room with David any longer than need be. She walked over to the door and yelled at David to open it.

"David! Open the door!" she walked quickly over to her helmet and yelled through the mic.

"Open the door, David. I can't be locked up like this." She was shaking.

"I won't let you disregard your own safety Doctor. We stay here until further-" he was interrupted.

"I don't care about your safety regulation bull shit. I can look after myself." She walked back to the door and started banging on it with her gun. "Open it!"

David disengaged the Engineer pilot seat and stepped down. He made his way over to where Shaw was having her panic attack. He quickly grabbed her weapon before she could hit the door again and tossed it aside. Then grabbed both her arms to subdue her.

"What are you doing?" she cried out. "Let go of me!" David's grip was too strong for her to get out of.

"You are endangering yourself Doctor. Please come with me." and he started to drag her backwards to the stasis chamber.

He managed to get her inside and hooked up to the chamber without too much trouble and closed the top. She started screaming and banging at the foggy window before the stasis fluid took over and she fell asleep.

"Good night mum." he returned to the pilot seat.


	6. Chapter 6

Prometheus Expedition 2.0

Chapter 6

Shaw woke up from stasis, her vision foggy. She looked around at the tubes connected to her skin. She was mostly naked besides her underwear. She didn't feel nauseous. The top section of the chamber was open. Painlessly pulling out the tubes one by one from her sides she sat up, and was barely able to make out that she was in one of the medical bay chambers. No sign of David in the room. She could only see a few feet in front of her.

"David?" Shaw called out but got nothing in return.

She awkwardly stepped out and saw her suite strewn on the floor close by. Her lower abdomen felt uncomfortable but there were no scars as she inspected her body before slipping on her cold damp suite.

She took a few steps forward before slipping on a slimy substance and fell on her bottom. Looking to her right she noticed the same type of organism that she had growing inside her on the Prometheus although this one was in an advanced state of decomposition. It was nearly half the size of when it attacked the Engineer on the escape pod.

The stench made her involuntarily start to vomit but she was unable to due to there being nothing in her stomach. She fell to her side and curled up in pain while covered in the rotten slime. She struggled to crawl out of the mess, her stomach contracting violently. She got to her knees and reached up to one of the tables to pull herself up.

Shaw screamed out and jumped backward as she saw the creature her and David encountered on the lower decks spread out on the table. She noticed there were areas across its body which had the sealant paste over. Indicating it had been experimented on and kept alive throughout the process. It wasn't clear if it was still alive though. She doubted it. The creature was a dark grey blue and had a long narrow head that was very pointy. Numerous human like teeth lined its upper jaw and large sharp teeth on its lower. Its body was humanoid and possibly female from its small and thin stature.

Shaw moved closer slowly. Its chest wasn't rising and falling to show whether or not it was breathing. With her hand outstretched, she cautiously laid it down on the soft skin of the creatures' chest. No sign of a heart beat. She checked all locations of where a pulse would be on a human and found nothing. It had to be dead.

She looked over at another table close by and saw something that resembled the bio weapon urns but in complete organic form and much smaller. Another one was next to it. With closer inspection it was an egg. Probably from the creature laying next to it. Both had been opened and looked to be full of a black mucous substance similar to what was inside the metallic urns. If the creature was reproducing, then the embryos inside the eggs were not fully developed.

Shaw wondered where the decomposing creature came from if not the eggs. Her stomach sank as she realized David could have used her as a host for experimentation with the alien DNA. How long had she been in stasis? Shaw hoped that there wasn't another creature growing inside her. If she found out David was behind this it would be end game for the android.

She left the medical bay room and decided to return to the main control room as it was the last place she left her weapon. There's a high chance that David might be there as well.

"David!? Where are you!? You bastard! What have you done to me!?" She yelled down the corridor.

It wasn't long before she got to the door of the control room. In front sitting on the floor was David his back against the cold surface. The androids body was crushed and destroyed. Its limbs bent and compressed into unidentifiable parts. David's upper torso and head were still mostly intact although his bottom jaw had been torn off and hanging from one side. Next to David was a similar pile of decomposing organic matter from the medical bay. Shaw got as close as possible so as to not be in range of the horrid smell.

"David?" She whispered. "Looks like you really screwed up this time."

"Doctor...awake...perfect timing..." his voice kept breaking up and black rotten slime drained from his broken mouth. "...need you...open...door...my wireless connection...destroyed." his head slouched to the side and one of his eyes fell out.

"I'm not going anywhere near you. I could get infected with all of that shit around you. I probably already am."

"The...material is inactive...dead organics..." David explained.

"I'm not doing anything until you tell me what happened. How long have I been out? Why did you transfer me to the medical bay?" She needed to hear the truth from the pile of clockwork in front of her.

"You would...anything for answers...?" it questioned. "I...wrong about you. You aren't able to cope...mission. Synthetics will...answers for humanity. Its what is...stake correct?"

"Just look at your state! You can't possibly believe that you are better equipped for this mission! You failed. Now you need my help. Again."

"I'm sorry Doctor."


	7. Chapter 7

Prometheus Expedition 2.0

Chapter 7

Shaw sat down and crossed her legs in front of what was left of David. He still had not explained the events that had lead to the current situation.

"Tell me David. I'll open the door after I hear the story and it better be the truth." She looked behind herself after hearing a strange sound down the corridor.

"...unaware if you are able...hear the truth after..panic attack earlier." David explained in his low quality audio frequency.

"I won't ask again." She stared into the one remaining optics of the android.

"I never meant...experimentation to harm you...only organic human specimen I could test on. Thought you would understand...the ethical and scientific view point."

"You're right. I would of accepted to be a guinea pig anyways. We need to know what this bio weapon is fully capable of. For the sake of mankind. Just would of rather you tell me first." She said starring at the floor.

"While you were sleeping, I located the creature. It...almost dead after loosing so...blood from its injury. It was lying in the lower elevator...around a nest of sorts. I dragged it back...medical bay along...its eggs to begin scientific study. I opened...of the eggs and introduced the black substance into your system as I had with Dr. Holloway...Prometheus."

"What?! You were the reason he got infected? You killed him!" She screamed and lunged forward and started pounding on David's broken chest. "He's dead because of you!" She continued to cry and hit him.

"You wanted...truth. As I expected. An over emotional response...why synthetics excel in these..."

"Shut up! Tell me how to open this door!" She pushed herself away from him.

Shaw crawled through the organic mess, tears streaming from her eyes and stood up to the glyph panel. David told her which glyphs to press and the door rose making his torso fall backward. Shaw walked inside and found her weapon on the floor. Then made her way back to wear David was. She awkwardly brought the weapon up and pointed it at his head. Her hands shaking.

"Please Doctor, we need...work together. You need me to work this ship."

Shaw didn't respond.

"Think rationally, Mum."

She screamed out while firing the electrical beam weapon at the floor next to his head and fell to her knees. She dropped the weapon and leaned over holding her stomach. She started to dry heave as before from the stress.

"What's the plan now?" Shaw said still hunched over on her knees.

"Since you woke up on time, we should be arriving at our first destination very shortly. I would ask you to repair my arms and legs but I doubt you're in the mood for that right now." David replied unable to move any part of his mangled body.

"Should I move you somewhere?"

"If you could prop me up in the seat next to the frequency control panel that would be lovely." He said.

Shaw grabbed his crushed arms and began to drag him along the floor but they tore off sending her falling backwards. Turbidity fluid sprayed everywhere.

"Brilliant work, Doctor." David joked.

She tried again this time pushing him with her hands while on her knees. The rotten slime and liquid helping in the process. Once at the chair she struggled to lift the disgusting mess up and into place.

"Thank you." His jaw fully came off.

"I can't look at you or be near you without wanting to vomit." Shaw said and turn around covering her mouth with her forearm.

"No worries. This physical...may not be completely needed at the moment. I could try uploading...current system to the ships network and become fully integrated but my transmitter...destroyed. How my system would operate with the alien tech is unknown which is why I didn't bother with it previously. That way...two copies of myself would...probability of operational time line."

"Any idea of how to get your transmitter working?" Shaw questioned.

"Here on this control panel, where green light...is shown during initiation of the main pilot seat in the center of the room, there must be...sort of wireless transmitting technology. If we can open it up and look for...hardware that may act as a transmitter, then we may be able to remove it and install...on my main system board inside my chest."

"How do you suggest I open this panel up? Melt the side panels off with your yellow energy weapon?"

"A good start, yes. Its near the door covered in decomposing matter from the creature that attacked me."

Shaw uncovered the weapon by fishing her hands around the deep pile of slime while trying to hold her breath. She pulled out the weapon and let the sludge drip off. Shaw made her way back to the panel and then fired the steady beam of electrical energy at the side where it quickly started to turn red hot. She had to angle it so the beam didn't burn through the panel destroying all the internal hardware. It started to hurt her eyes staring at the bright yellow beam. After a few minutes she managed to remove the back metal sheet and was able to see the strange looking technology inside.

"What's it look like?" David questioned.

"Nothing I've seen before that's for sure."

"Could you drag me around the control panel so I can determine what...useful?"

Shaw reluctantly moved him and laid him down on his side, her suite and hair reeking of the slime. She wanted to strip off and burn her suite it was unbearable.

"David I need to get this smell off of me I can't function like this." She said frustratingly.

"All I can think...is to use the bottles of stasis fluid back...medical bay."

"It's worth a try. Can I trust you to stay here and not get into any more trouble?"

"Of course, Mum." David replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Prometheus Expedition 2.0

Chapter 8

Their journey to the first selected destination was almost complete. Just a few short hours until the ship was within range of the Engineer station. They had planned to scout it out before initiating the docking steps in case of an attack from other Engineer ships in range. David was still inspecting the transmitting technology is hopes of repairing his own. Shaw had left with her weapon to go rid herself of the horrible stench from the decomposing lifeforms by using the stasis fluid.

Shaw cautiously approached the medical bay, praying under her breath that the alien creature on the table was still there. She peered around the corner and let out a breath of relief. Everything seemed to be where it was previously. Shaw walked over and set her weapon down on the table that held bottles of stasis fluid. Since it did not have a lid that screwed off she decided to smash the top off on the edge of the table. It took a few tries but it worked, glass shattering everywhere and some liquid leaked from the top down her hands. She brought it slowly to her nose and was a little surprised that it did not have much of an odor. Before pouring it over her body, she dipped her finger in and let one drop fall onto her tongue. No taste either. She rinsed it through her hair and was elated when the vomit inducing smell washed away. It took another bottle to fully clean everything.

As she was finishing up and squeezing the liquid from her hair she heard something moving along the floor and turned around grabbing her weapon quickly. In the pile of slime next to the stasis chamber she was in, something was slithering around. It was dark and resembled a snake. She lifted herself back onto the table while aiming at the slime pile, so as to not have her feet on the floor in case it came close.

"What should I do? Kill it? Experiment on it?" She whispered nervously.

Shaw sat there on the table for a while contemplating her next move still dripping from the in situ shower. At least she could think relatively clearly now. She knew what David would do with the creature. She had a strange feeling of not wanting to let the android down by passing on an opportunity for scientific analysis. Even though David wasn't human she still felt connected to him emotionally. Every time she thought of him being destroyed her stomach would sink over being completely alone.

A splashing sound startled her and she stepped down from the table. She aimed the Engineer gun at the pile closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The beam blasted apart the rotten mess spraying it all over the back wall. A majority of it was turned into a cloud of smoke. When it cleared the creature was against the wall in half, motionless. She plugged her nose from the smoke that smelled like burnt hair. Before picking it up she wanted to report back to David about what she had found.

"David? You heard the blast right?" Shaw asked returning to the control room. "I found a new life form that seemed to be living in the organic mass. I didn't want to take any risks with touching it so I shot it in half. Should be enough left to gain any knowledge."

"Great work Doctor. I believe...found the necessary component for repairing my transmitter. We can take a look at the life form...a later time."

"Guess I'll follow your orders then."

"Please, reach into the panel and remove the silver rectangular module from the main board." He instructed right away.

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't want to get electrocuted." She asked bending down to look at the strange technology.

"I do not detect any electrical input to the silver module. I believe it is running...its own power source." David explained.

"You believe? How certain. I'd appreciate a percentage."

"99.9% Doctor."

"Right."

Shaw stuck her left hand in as she felt if something were to damage one of her hands she would prefer her right still be functional. Something dug into the bottom of her forearm and she gasped in pain. Slowly she felt around until the rectangular module was in reach. It took four pulls before it was dislodged and she fell backwards. The device did not shock her. Shaw looked at the underside of her left forearm and saw a line of blood streaming down to her hand.

"Great. I can't catch a break." She held her arm up above her head and put pressure on the cut with her right hand.

"How bad is it? David asked.

"Just a superficial cut, not muscular. I'll be fine as long as it doesn't get infected. The miracle stasis fluid that is still in my system should heal it quickly." She said.

"That's great news." David said. "Now all we...to do is connect that module to my main circuit board. Which means opening my upper back section. We do...have any proper tools for that so you will have to forcibly remove that section with my weapon as...on the panel earlier."

"Wait, I'm not a mechanical engineer David. I don't want to damage anything vital."

"I'm afraid there is not much more you could damage." He joked.

"Can we just think this over a bit more? I think we are getting ahead of ourselves. Besides, this move might be too risky uploading your system to the Engineers network."

"What good comes from not pairing my AI? You carry me every...you go? I'm almost useless in this state." David replied.

"No you're not. You can still advise me and speak with the Engineers."

Truthfully, Shaw did not want David to regain more control over her as the trust between them was still in repair. This way she didn't have an unpredictable AI in control of her environment.

"This is the best choice. It increases mission...ess probability."

"It won't if your system is overridden with alien programming."

"You need..." David was interrupted by a blue flash of light behind him.

Shaw turned around to see a hologram of an Engineer standing in the middle of the room. It struggled to remain visible and cut out a few times. There was no sound. It walked closer to Shaw and looked into her eyes. It started to raise its arm towards her but was interrupted by static and faded out of existence.


	9. Chapter 9

Prometheus Expedition 2.0

Chapter 9

Shaw had a look of confusion on her face. A flood of thoughts racing around her head. She questioned whether or not the Engineer was real and if they had been watching them on the ship the entire time. Could they tap into camera and microphone feeds across the ship?

"What was it Doctor? David said while still on his side facing the panel.

"An Engineer hologram just appeared briefly. I'm fairly sure it was a live broadcast. It looked straight at me and walked in my direction." Shaw explained frozen in place on the floor.

"No sound. Seems we may have tampered aroun...much in the panel." David said.

"What does this mean for our mission? If that hologram came in then the Engineers know we have captured one of their ships and are en route to the station."

"They may be their waiting for us. Did the Engineer display any sort of hostile body lang...?" David asked.

"I'm not sure. It made an attempt to touch me or make some sort of greeting movement with its arm before the signal cut out. Don't know what to make of it." Shaw said her mind running a million miles a second.

"Its possible that the being you saw...not be violent towards us like the one we experienced. A theory I ... is that there may be a splinter group who agree with the creation of human life and are the ones who direct...us to LV-223 and a group that has opposite views. Which we had unfortunately discov...d first. I think they wanted us to find out the threat we faced...tangible evidence of the military outpost for ourselves."

"Sounds like not even highly advanced alien civilizations can agree on a singular worldview." Shaw replied.

"If this stands true...should wait for the Engineer in the hologram to show up...the station. It may offer us help and information." David advised.

"Hopefully." She agreed to the plan.

Shaw propped David back into the seat and they waited until the auto-pilot path of the ship would arrive at the station. They discussed whether to stay on their ship if docking was an option to see if any Engineers showed up before exploring. It would be more strategic to defend their ship as they are more familiar with its environment and had an arsenal of weapons if needed. Shaw would be the only one who has the ability to fend off any threats due to David's destroyed chassis.

Shaw managed to fish some information on how to control the basic functions of the control panel from David just in case his system failed. He told her how to play the Engineer instrument and which buttons belonged to each function. She learned quickly and soon had the hologram up that showed the outside view ahead of the ship. It was an intense bright white light and Shaw covered her eyes and struggled to turn the feed off. The ship was slowing down and traveling just under the speed of light. She waited another few minutes until the dot of their location on the hologram was very close to the station to turn it back on. Trying again the feed showed the fast approach of the station. She watched until the ship came to a complete stop not too far from the old Engineer hub. There were no other ships in sight and not a single light source.

It definitely was some sort of station or outpost. A massive block of metal hidden behind a shield that only faced in one direction. It was attached by an extension arm and seemed to be able to rotate around the station. An uncountable amount of levels rose above a large square base.

David located the docking bay and talked Shaw through the steps. She was nervous but the technology took control and they entered through a large opening in the bottom level. It was an empty square air lock room that could easily appropriate three other ships of their size. She held her breath as the ship stopped and began hovering in place. Hologram feed indicated that the docking sequence had completed. Silence instantly enveloped them. Shaw quickly picked up her weapon thinking she wouldn't let go of it for a long while.

"I think its abandoned. Just a gut feeling. Sure you can relate." Shaw said standing trying to hear anything other than her own pulse in her ears.

"Highly likely." David responded.

"How long should I stay on the ship before exploring?" She asked.

"A length of time you probably would not agree with. Seeing as I cannot ..op you, you can stay as long as you wish Mum."

"Perfect."

"When you do leave, t... your helmet so I can stay in contact for however long you're in range."

"I wasn't planning on leaving the ship without it. She said.

"If we do have particularly violent gue..., then you should hold them off from this room. There's only one entrance where you can bottleneck them." David said.

"Got it. I'm going back to the Medical Bay to see if I can gain any knowledge about the organism I had found earlier. Need to do something productive while we wait for the unknown. Stay put." She left with her weapon and helmet on.

She opened the door herself now that she had memorized the glyph code. Before going to much further she stopped to inspect the remains of the creature that had attacked David and found that there were multiple snake-like organism slithering around in the black medium. She wondered if they are part of the life cycle for the bio-engineered organisms. Something in the DNA activates its rapid growth rate and feeds on its original body after death. Shaw quickly went to go see what the other pile she blew apart looked like now.

The alien body was still on the table but she noticed something different. There was dark blue liquid that had started to dry from the mouth area and down its neck where it gathered in a puddle under its head. She couldn't be sure if it was blood or some other internal substance. There were tracks of it along the table and floor indicating that the snake-like organism may have originated from within the seemingly dead alien. If it was blood then it should have burned through everything. She theorized that the acidic substance may be a separate defense mechanism held in an extra layer of skin.

Before looking for a medical tool around the room to further her experiment she took a look at the remaining pile of slime she had shot. Evidence of the dead snake creature was gone except more track marks that lead back into the small amount of slime left over from the blast. She found it curled up and back to its earlier length.

"This whole ship is going to be crawling with these things if I don't control the situation soon." She said to herself.

Moving over to a wall of storage units behind the table where the alien lay, she found something that looked interesting through a glass window. It was a hand-held device by evidence of a handle grip. It looked as though it could fit in her own. The unit was locked and a glyph pad was next to the window. She couldn't bother explaining the styles of glyphs over her helmet radio to David and or dragging him all the way over for help so she just took the end of her weapon and smashed through the glass. Reaching in she took hold of it and found a button along the bottom side and pressed it. A bright white laser extended a few inches from the end. Just what she needed.

With the laser scalpel in hand she began to make a small incision along the alien's chest muscle. Only enough to see if her theory was correct. Quickly a tiny amount of green liquid oozed out followed by the dark blue liquid once the laser cut deeper. She was highly confident in her findings. The green acid did not harm the alien and it was rendered neutral by the blue blood shortly after. She grabbed the binding agent David had used and sealed the cut back up.

Shaw was curious as to the inner workings of the snake creature but was still hesitant about interacting with a live one. Seeing as they were incredibly difficult to kill she decided to continue observing them from a distance and began devising a plan to move them all into a controlled environment for later experimentation. There was still no sign of any Engineer activity on the station. The waiting continued for a possible friendly encounter.


	10. Chapter 10

Prometheus

Chapter 10

It had been a while since Shaw and David had arrived at the Engineer station. No evidence of activity had been detected and Shaw was growing impatient. There was little to do on their ship besides take periodic rests in the cyrosleep chambers in attempt to retain what was left of her sanity. She had also built up a sort of dependance on the Engineer stasis mixture as it had made her feel incredibly energized after using it. The nanobots effectively replaced and recycled all of her cells on a continuous basis while sleeping and during consciousness. She had noticed a positive side effect of not needing to relieve herself as normal human systems would. This also proved that the current amount of stasis fluid on the ship would be indefinitely sustainable so long as a majority of it was not lost from the chamber and her system.

Her plan of isolating the snake-like creatures was still in the works. She had thought of moving all known creatures into the weapon room but the process of physically moving them was not yet formulated. She would have to place them inside a sizable amount of slime which she did not want to touch again. A proper tool for the job may be found on the weapon wall but more dangerous experimentation would be needed. For the time being she had kept her distance from them and watched every corner in case one tried to interact with her.

Conversations with David were rare due to his system going into sleep mode regularly as the core computers overheated from lack of turbidity fluid. Minor repairs were done by Shaw which entailed filling the area surrounding the cores with stasis fluid and binding the leaks with sealant. It increased his operability time slightly but nevertheless overheated.

Time had come when Shaw could no longer wait for exploration of the station. Their belief of some non-violent Engineer meeting up with them seemed far too improbable. With protests from David ignored she began suiting herself up.

"Testing, over." She said into her helmet mic. Her suite no longer with a compressed backup of oxygen.

"...should not go. ..o may regret th.." David replied over coms.

"Working. Here we go." She said out loud to herself in front of the ship exit door. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

With basic knowledge of the glyphs painstakingly extracted from David earlier, she opened the door. She was greeted with the familiar sound of deafening silence. The walls of the large docking room were similar to the inside of their ship. It was damp and cold. There was very little white light from small electrical plasma sources along the walls. She looked down and realized that a metallic ramp was now attached to the exit. It was smooth and about ten feet in length running to the foggy floor of the room. Part of the automated docking sequence. She cautiously stuck one foot out and with her heel tapped the surface of the ramp. Considering it safe and with her weapon pointed ahead, she began walking down the somewhat steep gradient.

The dense fog extended directly ahead to the only doorway in the room. Her heart rate sped up at the unknown beneath. Shaw explored the fog with her leg and found the bottom to be solid and just up to her knees. She advanced a few steps before freezing in place unsure of how to proceed safely. She thought of firing the alternate fire feature which was the energy concussion blast downwards to clear a temporary pathway although it came with the possibility of alerting any unwelcome guests. She concluded the risk was necessary as she did not want to injure herself so soon and rendering the mission a failure.

Taking a few deep breaths she selected the alternate fire glyph and took aim. Squeezing the trigger the weapon released a charged green blast outward. The fog was pushed forward and rose high into the air and with it remains of dead Engineer bodies. She screamed and fell back onto the ramp. The fog began refilling the cleared path covering the dead bodies. She got up and was determined to cross the distance to the door. Firing the weapon again and again, bodies were sent flying in all directions. She made it without issue.

At the door, she noticed the glyph panel was destroyed. Evidence of it possibly shot by stray fire as the charred decal was not directly centered on it and numerous decals lined the walls close by. Before the fog reclaimed its space below, she noticed one of the engineer suites resembled a female form by evidence of breast plates on the bio-suite.

The door was not fully shut and there was a two foot gap at the bottom hidden by the fog. Firing the weapon at the gap she looked under to get an idea of what was on the other side. More dead engineer corpses. Many missing limbs. Large human-like skulls strewn about. She crawled underneath barely fitting through. She got to her knees and was faced with a long corridor. It was a scene of complete destruction. Walls blown apart, scorch marks everywhere, holes the size of her head potted the ceiling and walls. A few engineers were melted to the wall from extreme heat and explosions. Clearly a place of a huge battle. From what she could make out, the engineers were killing each other. No signs of alien creatures from what she had seen previously. Exploring the accessible areas of the station seemed a daunting task and she did not know where to start.

"David? Do you read? Over." She said still standing in place a watchful eye ahead.

"Copy. Anything of interest so …?" He replied.

"Death and destruction. Apparent infighting between the engineers."

"Lovely."

"I've also discovered that there are possible female engineers in the mix."

"Fascinating. Keep me up..." He cut out.

"You can still hear me right?"

"Affirmative, Mum. Don't worry about me. Focus on the miss..."

"Right. I'll call in soon."

She moved to the first room on the right and found the door frame to be melted to the wall. Her weapon wasn't capable of cutting through metal like Davids' which was back on the ship. Walking forward a bit more she came to a thick glass window. Peering in she saw a small room that had machines and chairs all piled in the middle bound together by melted material. The walls were black and remains of a burned engineer was on the floor next to the door she couldn't get through. Nothing of great interest to her seeing as everything was damaged beyond all repair.

She proceeded down the hall careful not to trip over the bodies. The second room on the left was blown out. Wall and door unable to be found. Inside nothing salvageable. Piles of black metal. At the end of the hall was an entrance to a large elevator. Bodies had been stacked on top of each other on either side of the hall in front of the elevator door. All of them were garbed in burned robes with hoods. They were riddled with holes, beneath their skeletons visible.

Shaw looked at the glyph controls for the elevator and found many symbols she did not recognize from David's teaching. It had seven glyphs representing each level of the station vertically. She pressed the first one. A loud crash and metal grinding came from behind the door before half of it opened horizontally and the other moved slightly then jammed in place. It had a circular interior and one dead engineer was sat against the far wall its head missing. Stepping inside she doors attempted to shut behind but failed to do so. The elevator began to ascend with loud mechanical protests. As it did, the fog drained out revealed a large multi-barreled weapon on the floor next to the body.

Bending down Shaw tried to pick up the weapon but it was far to heavy and awkward to hold for an extended amount of time. She gave up and inspected the engineer. It had the normal bio-suite on but more equipment including large boots and gloves. Must be military she thought. The elevator came to a stop before coming even with the floor and the open doors began to shut slowly. Shaw panicked and quickly pushed the engineer's weapon along the floor to the door where it halted the process. It seemed to hold the doors open effectively. She then climbed up through the small opening onto the second floor.

Similar destruction on the floor. To the right a massive window had been smashed and opened up into a room. She stepped through, glass shattering beneath her feet. Along the far wall were tall chambers. She counted twenty of them. All shot to pieces except one. Glass littered the floor. At the bottom of the damaged vertical chambers were skeletal remains. She continued down the line until arriving at the furthest undamaged one. In front of it was a similar robed body. A small one handed weapon in its skeletal grip. Shaw looked inside to find a naked human male connected by numerous cables and suspended in a light green fluid. He was tan skinned and seemed to be kept alive by the machine.

"David?"

"What is it?"

"I've found a live human."


End file.
